The University of Minnesota GCRC has undergone many programmatic changes in the past two years and, consequently, our efforts have taken new directions as well as maintained some of our traditional interests. The areas that will be most heavily represented in the next five years will involve studies of: (1) endocrine function in recipients and donors of pancreatic transplantation; (2) the effect of protein intake on chronic renal allograft rejection; (3) genetic studies of albinism; (4) sucrose vs. fructose effects on glycemia in diabetes; (5) novel drugs for use in epilepsy; (6) drugs directed against human immunodeficiency virus; (7) molecular and cellular mechanisms of acute lung injury; and (8) structural and functional relationships in diabetic nephropathy. Our center has been extremely active in the past two years, and we anticipate even more activity in future years. The Center will be particularly involved with new educational and core laboratory initiatives. Our newly initiated grand rounds series and two-month rotations for Internal Medicine Residents have been educational highlights. Our Core Laboratory will undertake new directions with heavy emphasis on molecular biological techniques in the investigation of cystic fibrosis, diabetes, albinism, and other projects while continuing to provide support for investigators requiring radioimmunoassays which are not routinely available. Our greatest need is to substantially upgrade NIH support of the center so that we can facilitate the performance of our new scientific efforts.